La venganza de Morpheus
by VHSephi
Summary: Hace 100, se consiguió apresar y retener a uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia en el reino de las brujas. Pero ha escapado, y tiene la intención de vengarse de las brujas que le destrozaron la vida. Debido a su cautiverio, está muy débil, pero al descubrir que Doremi y sus amigas son brujas, tiene una oportunidad de recuperar sus poderes y vengarse. Capítulo 4!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL MAGO MÁS PELIGROSO DE LA HISTORIA**

El reino de las brujas nunca había estado tan alarmado. Las brujas volaban de un lado a otro por el cielo con sus escobas, buscaban por todas las salas del palacio mientras que un pequeño grupo de brujas intentaban apagar el fuego de la zona de celdas. Se había escapado uno de los prisioneros, llevándose por delante la vida de tres brujas que habían guardia en ese momento. Las noticias ya habían llegado a la reina, que permanecía nerviosa en su trono.

\- ¿Todavía nada? – Preguntó la reina con todo preocupado.

\- Lo sentimos alteza, pero aún no lo hemos encontrado – respondió su fiel sierva Majo Rin, que permanecía a su lado para protegerla – Parece haberse desvanecido en la nada.

\- Espero que no haya escapado al mundo de los humanos… en esos casos tendremos muchos problemas.

\- Mi señora, lleva más de 100 años encerrado en esa celda. Su magia era muy débil, no creo que haya tenido el poder mágico suficiente para abrir la puerta al mundo de los humanos.

\- Espero que tengas razón…

Lejos de allí, en el mundo de los humanos, en el Colegio Misora la clase de Aiko estaba muy revolucionada. Se había hablado de que a esas alturas del curso se iba a transferir un estudiante nuevo del que no se sabía nada. Las chicas se preguntaban si ese chico sería guapo, mientras que los chicos se preguntaban si se le daría bien algún deporte o cuán tímido sería. El profesor de la primera hora entró en clase.

\- ¡Levantaos! – Gritó la delegada de la clase y todos le hicieron caso - ¡Saludad! – Toda la clase saludó a su profesor - ¡Sentaros! – Todos se sentaron al unísono.

\- Ejem… muy bien clase, como ya habréis oído hoy recibiremos a un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Satoru Meyima. Por motivos de trabajo de su padre se han tenido que mudar, así que, por favor, llevaros bien con él. Meyima-san, si me haces el favor de entrar.

Por la puerta apareció un chico que dejó sin palabras a las chicas, mientras que a los chicos les dio muy mala espina. Lleva su pelo despeinado, pero parecía que fuera natural. Sus ojos azules recorrieron de un lado a otro la clase, dando un vistazo rápido a sus nuevos compañeros. Su piel blanca resaltaba bastante con la del resto de sus compañeros. Y a pesar de su corta edad, parecía bastante más mayor. Aiko debía reconocer que era bastante atractivo, aunque no le prestaba tanta atención como el resto de sus compañeras que ya cuchicheaban sobre él.

\- Mi nombre es Satoru Meyima, es un placer conoceros. Espero que todos seamos amigos – se presentó con una radiante sonrisa que dejó como locas a las chicas de su clase.

\- De acuerdo a ver… mira – señaló un asiento al final de la clase – Puedes sentarte al lado de Senoo-san.

\- De acuerdo.

El chico se paseó por la clase, ignorando a sus compañeros, a pesar de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Al llegado al lado de Aiko la miró de reojo, desinteresado.

\- Hola, me llamo Aiko Senoo, ¡es un placer! - Se presentó con una sonrisa.

De pronto una serie de imágenes vinieron a la mente de Satoru, sobre una mujer que le sonreía y pronunciaba su nombre, aunque no podía escuchar su voz con claridad. Se mantuvo firme para no perder la compostura, aunque Aiko se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

\- Esto… ¿te encuentras bien Meyima-kun?

\- S-Si… no es nada. Perdona. Los nervios del primer día supongo. Es un placer conocerte, Senoo-san.

\- Por favor, puedes llamarme Aiko. No hacen falta formalismos.

\- De acuerdo, pues, Aiko.

El resto del día pasó rápido y sin que ocurriese nada interesante. Aiko ya se estaba preparando para irse, tras guardar los libros en su mochila, pero se le acercó, lo cuál la sorprendió porque durante el resto del día no le hizo ni caso.

\- Perdona, Aiko-san. Creo que vives cerca del barrio donde mis padres tienen su casa. No me conozco mucho la zona, ¿podrías acompañarme sino te supone una molestia?

\- ¿Eh? No, no claro que no me molesta – respondió sonriente – Aunque, ¿cómo sabes que vivo cerca de tu casa? – Preguntó perpleja, porque no recordaba habérselo dicho en su minuto de "presentación".

\- El profesor me lo dijo. Me comentó que si tenía problemas a la vuelta, te podía pedir que me acompañases.

\- Ah, claro… vale, pues vamos.

Los dos caminaron por la calle sin hacerse mucho caso. A Aiko le hubiera gustado hablar de algo, pero Satoru permanecía callado. Así que, si él no quería hablar, no iba a ser ella quien iniciase una conversación. A fin de cuentas él era el chico nuevo, por lo que era él quien tenía que hablar primero. Además, le sorprendía que, para decir que no se conocía la zona, supo llegar hasta su casa bastante rápido.

Se quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era su casa. Dado que ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento con su padre, cuando iba a casa de sus amigas se sentía un poco mal por el pequeño espacio. No esperaba que con Satoru acabase siendo igual, claro.

\- ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar una bebida por haberme acompañado? Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho acompañarme.

\- N-No tienes de que sentirte mal, hombre. Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí, así que me pillaba de camino. Y con la hora qué es… - dudó por un momento, porque aún tenía que ir a comprar la comida para prepararle la cena a su padre, pero no pasaría nada si se retrasaba unos minutos más – Vale, me apunto a un refresco de Cola.

\- Claro – sonrió el joven que abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso a ella primera.

Aiko esperó en el salón mientras que Satoru iba a por el refresco. Era un salón muy grande, no tanto como el de Onpu, pero si mucho más grande que el de Doremi. Ojalá pudiera vivir algún día en una casa como esa. No le importaba vivir con su padre, claro, pero, a veces sentía envidia de ese tipo de casas. Pero su padre ya hacía enormes esfuerzos para pagar el apartamento en el que se encontraban, así que no podía ser tan quisquillosa con él.

Satoru entró en la sala, dándole un pequeño susto porque no se esperaba que tardase tan poco. Dejó una bandeja en la mesa con un vaso lleno de Cola, el cuál sirvió a Aiko. Además, le sirvió un bol con pastas.

\- Adelante, por favor. Sírvete lo que te apetezca.

\- Muchas gracias.

Aiko le dio un sorbo a la bebida y cogió una de las pastas. Tras darle un bocado, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido placentero por lo ricas que estaban. Nunca había probado unas pastas tan buenas.

\- ¡Está riquísima! ¿De dónde son?

\- ¿Mmm? Ah, creo que de Suiza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió la joven que nunca había comido nada que no fuera de Japón - ¿Es qué tus padres viajan mucho al extranjero?

\- Bueno, más o menos…

\- Eres muy callado, ¿verdad? No has hablado con nadie de clase ni durante la comida.

\- Si, bueno… es qué no me apetece que me hagan preguntas. No me gusta mucho.

\- Mmmm… bueno, ¿y por qué no practicas conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos dos largos cursos por delante así que, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte amigo de alguien. ¿Por qué no empiezas haciéndote amigo mío?

\- No sé yo…

\- Venga, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Nos haremos cada uno una pregunta, así estaremos a la par.

\- Bueno… por mí bien.

\- Adelante, pues empieza tú – le dijo mientras cogía el vaso para darle otro sorbo al refresco.

\- Vale… ¿qué tal se siente al ser una bruja?

Al oír la palabra "bruja" Aiko casi se atraganta con el refresco. Por un momento se quedó de piedra. Era imposible que un recién llegado a la ciudad supiese que ella era una broma. Aunque, ¿quizás lo decía por otro motivo? Con total naturalidad dejó el vaso en la mesa y se apresuró a escapar de la situación.

\- Jope, no creo que haya sido tan borde contigo como para que me llames bruja… venga, ahora me toca a m…

\- Aiko Senoo, bruja de tercer nivel – le cortó. Escuchar que tenía esa información en su poder la puso aún más nerviosa – Tus padres están separados y vives con tu padre, que trabaja como taxista. Ninguno de ellos sabe que eres una bruja, ¿verdad?

\- N-No sé de que me estás hablando y… ¿cómo sabes eso de mi padre? Dudo mucho que el profesor te haya dicho algo – Cada vez estaba más nerviosa de pensar en que alguien había descubierto su secreto. Sobre todo porque no quería acabar convertida en una rana desagradable como Majo Rika.

\- Llevas en el bolsillo uno de esos medallones para novatas. Lo siento desde aquí – señaló el bolsillo derecho de su peto – Me sorprende mucho que el reino de las brujas permita ahora que humanas normales entrenen para ser brujas.

\- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Aiko se puso de pie, lista para transformarse. Ante eso, Satoru ni se inmutó. Seguía de pie, mirándola con poco interés.

\- Puedes intentar transformarse si lo deseas, pero no vas a poder.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Toda la casa está rodeada por una barrera mágica. Es más, esa pasta que te has tomado la he preparado yo. Tus poderes mágicos van a estar anulados durante un tiempo. Fuera de la casa vas a poder ponerte ese uniforme tan absurdo, pero no podrás usar la magia.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…! – Aiko sacó rápidamente su medallón y lo pulsó para transformarse, pero este no reaccionó, lo que la dejó helada. Iba a intentar huir, pero sus piernas no le respondían. No podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Satoru retiró la bandeja con las pastas y la bebida con suma calma, dejándolas en la cocina. Luego regresó y se sentó en el sofá que había al otro lado de la mesa, contemplando a la paralizada Aiko.

\- ¿Q-Quién demonios eres tú…? ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de mí? – Intentaba moverse, pero le era del todo inútil.

\- No tengo porque responderte a nada, Aiko. Soy yo quien te va a hacer una pregunta ahora: ¿querrás obedecerme por las buenas o por las malas?

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Al igual que tú yo soy un mago, sin embargo, mi poder mágico está en las últimas. Necesito poder para recuperarme, y para eso voy a tener que extraerte el tuyo. Así que, ¿me lo darás por las buenas o voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas? Créeme, no quiero lastimarte. Preferiría que simplemente me obedecieras y fueras una buena chica, como un perrito obediente.

\- ¡¿Q-Quién te has creído que soy…?! ¡Yo no soy la mascota de nadie!

De pronto Aiko sintió que se podía mover. Parecía que lo que decía Satoru era verdad y que su poder mágico estaba débil. Igual no se había dado cuenta, así que espero un poco más para realizar un ataque por sorpresa.

\- Te lo digo muy en serio, Aiko. Si fuera a Segawa o Fujiwara a las que tuviera en tu situación ten por seguro que no sería tan indulgente.

Otra vez esa sensación de frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. ¿También sabía que Onpu y Hazuki eran brujas? No pudo evitar sudar de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero tenía que esperar una oportunidad para atacarle y así escapar.

\- También sé que en tu escuela hay por lo menos otras dos brujas, aunque todavía no he dado con ellas. Seré benevolente y dejaré que me obedezcas por tu propia voluntad. En caso contrario… - se puso en pie para acercarse a ella.

Aiko aprovechó esa oportunidad e intentó darle una patada giratoria en la cara. Para su sorpresa, Satoru la paró con una sola mano, sin mucho esfuerzo. La sujetaba con tanta fuerza que no era capaz de escaparse de él.

\- ¿Crees que te podías mover por un descuido mío? Te he dejado moverte para ponerte a prueba, y está claro que prefieres que haga las cosas por las malas, ¿verdad?

\- Si te crees que te voy a obedecer así por las buenas, estás muy equivocado.

\- Ya, veo que tendré que ir a por todas… así que, ¿no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu padre?

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Aiko palideció al escuchar que nombraba a su padre, ¿qué era lo que pretendía hacerle?

\- Ahora mismo está en la carretera con un cliente. Aunque no tenga todo mi poder, si que puedo hacer desde aquí que su taxi se estrellé. No moriría, pero perdería su único medio de trabajo y caería en la desgracia. ¿Es lo que quieres?

\- T-Tú…

\- Te lo he dicho, si quieres que las cosas sean por las malas, serán así – la tiró de un empujó contra el sofá – Te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Obedéceme por las buenas o lo haré por las malas.

\- S-Si hago lo que me dices… ¿dejarás en paz a mí padre?

\- Tienes mi palabra.

Aiko se mordió el labio inferior furiosa. No sabía de lo que ese tipo era capaz, ni lo que le iba a hacer, pero no podía permitir que su padre perdiese su trabajo. Es todo lo que tenían ahora mismo para subsistir. Además, no podía usar su magia ni llamar a sus amigas para que le ayudasen. Y si lo hiciera, todo lo que haría es que las descubriera a todas.

\- Está bien… haré todo lo que me digas. Siempre y cuando dejes en paz a mi padre.

\- Esto está mucho mejor.

Los vecinos que pasaban por al lado de la casa no se percataban de lo que ocurría en su interior. Tampoco podrían, puesto que la barrera de Satoru hacía que la casa por fuera pareciera de lo más normal. Para los vecinos, no era más que una casa normal y corriente. No podían escuchar nada de lo que pasase dentro sino atravesaban la barrera, y nadie lo iba a hacer.

Aiko estaba de pie frente a Satoru, en el lugar donde antes había estado la mesa. Con unas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas desabrochó las tiras de su peto vaquero y lo deslizó lentamente hacía abajo. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar al descubierto su ropa interior titubeó por un momento.

\- ¿Y bien? Creía que habías dicho que harías lo que te dijese.

\- Si hago todo esto… ¿me juras que no harás daño a mi padre?

\- Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, ¿no crees?

Tenía razón. No habían garantías de que no fuera a hacer algo malo a su padre, pero no tenía forma de saberlo. Terminó de quitarse el petó, dejando al descubierto unas bragas rosas. Por delante tenía impresa la carita de un oso, mientras que por la parte trasera el oso estaba de cuerpo entero, abrazando una mantita. Nerviosa, Aiko lanzó el peto al sofá que tenía detrás y se quedó quieta.

\- Me sorprende que uses ese tipo de bragas. Siendo tan marimacho por lo que oído, pensaba otro tipo de ropa interior.

\- N-No tenía otras limpias, ¿vale?

\- La camiseta.

Aunque seguía dudando sobre si obedecerle o no, esta vez tardó mucho menos en quitarse la ropa. Dejó al descubierto unos pechos casi inexistentes, con dos puntos rosados. Al contrario que la mayoría de sus compañeras de clase aún no se le habían desarrollado los pechos, por lo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de comprarse un sujetador.

\- ¿E-Estás contento…? – Le preguntó sonrojada, con ganas de taparse, pero no se movió.

\- ¿Crees que hemos terminado? – Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, disfrutando de su olor. El olor de su poder mágico que rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?

\- El poder mágico de las brujas adultas hay muchas formas de extraerlo… pero cuando es una bruja novata… en el que apenas lo tiene desarrollado… solo hay una forma de hacerlo.

\- ¿Q-Qué forma…? – A Aiko no le estaba gustando el camino que estaba tomando la situación. Si ya estaba asustada, ahora estaba en pánico.

Por sorpresa, Satoru le planto un beso. Por un momento Aiko no intento defenderse, porque le había pillado desprevenida. Además, el movimiento de la lengua de su agresor dentro de su boca le estaba provocando un hormigueo en las piernas y no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, como si ardieran, y aunque era su primer beso, lo disfrutó. Si esa era la forma de obtener su poder mágico, no le importaba.

No obstante, una de las manos de Satoru se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, y empezó a acariciarla sobre las bragas, lo que trajo de nuevo a Aiko al mundo real e intentó empujar al chico para quitárselo de encima. Se apartó de sus labios, pero no por los empujones que Aiko hacía para apartarlo, sino porque ya había disfrutado bastante de ellos. Se relamió la saliva que le quedaba por sus labios mientras que presionó las bragas de Aiko con uno de sus dedos, como si se lo fuera a meter con la tela.

\- ¡Ah…! – Gimió la joven, sin entender nada - ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?!

\- Para poder extraer tu poder mágico necesito que tengas un orgasmo.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Presionó de nuevo con su dedo, lo que hizo que Aiko soltase un nuevo gemino de placer. Satoru sabía que Aiko no sabría aún lo que era un orgasmo, ni mucho menos lo que estaba por venir. Seguro que ahora mismo por la cabeza la estaban pasando un montón de preguntas, para las que no tenía respuesta.

Y así era, mientras el dedo de Satoru hacía lo posible por entrar por la vagina de Aiko atravesando la tela de las bragas, esta sentía un calor y un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Además, notaba que su entrepierna estaba cada vez más y más mojada, como si se hubiera orinado encima. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que se había meado en la cama, pero recordaba esa sensación de tener las bragas mojadas.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? Supongo que una chica como tú nunca te habrás tocado aquí, ¿verdad? – le lamió la oreja, lo que hizo que sintiera un nuevo cosquilleo recorrerle todo el espinazo – No te preocupes, por ser tu primera vez, no voy a desvirgarte. Así que tendré que hacerlo de otro modo.

\- ¿O-Otro modo…?

Satoru le bajó las bragas a Aiko hasta las rodillas y levantó sus piernas en el aire. La joven por instinto se cubrió su entrepierna con las manos, tan roja como un tomate. Ni siquiera su padre se la había visto de esa forma y ahora mismo se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Pero bastó con una mirada hacía la cara de Satoru para acordarse de que la vida de su padre estaba en peligro, por lo que el joven no tuvo que hacer nada. Aiko retiró sus manos y dejó que mirase su vagina.

El joven la miró con detalle. Estaba cerrada y tuvo que hacer un poco de presión sobre los labios para abrirla. Se nota que era virgen. Estaba empapada y no le costó mucho meter uno de sus dedos en su interior. De nuevo la joven estaba gimiendo de placer, aunque le molestaba un poco que le metiese un dedo. Era una sensación muy parecida a cuando se ponía enferma y tenía que meterse un supositorio por su culo, aunque en este caso le daba un poco de placer.

Aumentó aún más el placer cuando la lengua de Satoru comenzó a recorrer su vagina de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente la metió en su interior. Los jugos de Aiko no paraban de salir. Tenían un sabor dulce y sabroso, y el interior de su vagina, aunque era muy estrecha, era muy calentito.

Aiko no paraba de gemir. Se mordía uno de sus pulgares para evitar que se le oyera y Satoru supiera que estaba disfrutando con eso. No entendía porque le estaba lamiendo su entrepierna, ni tampoco porque sentía ese calor por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, empezaba a notar como que algo quería salir, cada vez más. Era como si le estuvieran entrando ganas de ir al baño.

\- P-Por favor… déjame ir al baño… c-creo que voy a orinar…

\- No te preocupes, tú déjalo salir… lo que tienes ganas de hacer no es mear. Es otra cosa, déjalo salir y verás que placer sientes.

\- N-No… - no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Satoru regreso a lamer su vagina. Pero en esta ocasión pellizcaba su clítoris. Un pequeño botón que era apenas imperceptible, pero que logró encontrar tras una larga búsqueda.

Aiko no podía aguantarlo más. No sabía lo que era pero necesitaba dejarlo salir o iba a explotar.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah….! – Gritó de placer mientras tenía su primer orgasmo. Un gran chorro con sus flujos salieron disparados de su vagina en un fuerte chorro que mojaron hasta sus bragas, acabando en la boca de Satoru, que se los bebió sin desperdiciar una sola gota.

Aiko cayó sobre el sofá, respirando agitada. Su entrepierna estaba empapada, estaba chorreando de sudor y su temperatura corporal estaba altísima. No entendía para nada lo que había sucedido pero, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esa sensación le había gustado. Aunque no la entendiese.

Satoru se puso en pie disfrutando de sus jugos, relamiéndose los labios. Por algún extraño motivo, ese sabor le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se miró las manos. Tal y como pensaba, con eso solo no iba a poder recuperar todo su poder mágico. Lo sentía por Aiko, pero iba a tener que ir más allá. Y con ella no le bastaría, así que tenía que cazar también a las otras brujas.


	2. La primera noche

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Aiko seguía jadeando, respirando agitadamente y sofocada. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Bueno sí, Satoru la había obligado a dejarse tocar por él a cambio de que a su padre no le pasase nada. Pero lo que no comprendía erar lo que sentía en su vagina. La sentía húmeda y caliente, con un extraño líquido que se abría paso entre sus piernas hasta impregnar sus bragas y su peto.

Por su parte, Satoru seguía relamiéndose los dedos y los labios disfrutando del dulce néctar de la joven. Como pensaba eso no era suficiente para recuperar su fuerza mágica. Algo había recuperado, pero ni siquiera equivalía a un 10% de ella. Si quería extraer todo el poder mágico de esa aprendiz de bruja tendría que ir hasta el final.

Se acercó a ella para mirarla. Estaba claro que era su primera vez, porque había caído rendida por tan poca cosa. Un primer orgasmo en una joven de su edad era normal que las agotase. Estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, pero cuando ella le dirigió una mirada perdida de nuevo le vinieron imágenes de su pasado, de esa chica que tanto ocupaba su pensamiento y dio un paso atrás, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza que le empezó a leer.

Aiko se situó levemente y lo miro. Podía haber aprovechado ese momento para escapar y pedir ayuda, pero estaba tan agotada que sus piernas apenas le respondían. Entonces se acordó que tenía que ir a casa. Su padre muy pronto regresaría y tenía que hacer la cena.

\- Estás… ¿contento? – Logró decir entre jadeos.

\- ¿Crees que esto ha sido todo Aiko?

\- Ya me imagino que no… ¿me vas a chantajear por el resto de mi vida?

\- Por lo menos hasta que recupere mi energía mágica – respondió de forma sincera.

\- Tengo que… irme a mi casa… tengo que preparar la cena…

\- Tranquila, tu padre se encontrará la cena lista cuando llegue a casa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella atónita.

\- Es más, cuando llegue a casa, te encontrará durmiendo en tu futón. Bueno, mejor dicho, a una ilusión de ti. Y una carta explicándole que estás muy cansada y que por eso te has acotado antes. – La joven lo miraba atónita, sin entender nada. – A partir de ahora, vivirás aquí. Digamos que como una especie de sirvienta. Al regresar del colegio vendrás directamente hasta aquí. Y, digamos, que seguiremos haciendo lo que hoy y otras cosas.

\- Tú….

\- Como te he dicho, no haré daño a tu padre siempre y cuando obedezcas. Y si eres una buena chica – se arrodillo frente a ella y le sujetó suavemente la barbilla – te prometo que haré que sea lo menos doloroso posible.

Aiko no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior de rabia. No podía transformarse ni tampoco podía hacer nada contra ese tipo. Al día siguiente podría pedir ayuda a sus amigas, pero parecía que Satoru era más fuerte de lo que ellas podían enfrentar, así que tenía miedo de pedirles ayuda.

\- Quítate la ropa y lávala. Por la mañana estará seca.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto que voy a llevar puesto?

\- ¿Mmm? Nada. Bueno, sí – dirigió un dedo en dirección hacía la mesa y apareció un collar de perro de color azul, con una placa que tenía grabado el nombre de Aiko -. Ponte esto.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Pero bastó que le dirigiera una mirada para responderle – No… no lo estás.

\- La cena la puedes ir preparando cuando hayas puesto a lavar tu ropa. El collar lo tendrás que llevar puesto todo el día. Será lo único que podrás llevar cuando estés aquí. Siempre y cuando no te diga lo contrario.

\- Grrr… - apretó el puño con fuerza de rabia. Tenía ganas de plantarle un buen puñetazo en la cara. ¿Qué se creía que era ella? ¿Un perro? Si, bueno, alguna vez se había transformado con sus amigas en uno y hasta una vez lo hizo a solas y se comportó como uno porque le gustaba. Pero no le gustaba nada que se lo impusiesen.

\- Te lo voy a resumir, y espero que baste con explicarlo una sola vez: al terminar la escuela volverás a casa. Al entrar dejarás tu ropa en la entrada y te ocuparás de las tareas domésticas. En el caso de que regreses antes que yo, cuando oigas cerrarse la puerta, bueno… creo que ya sabes como quiero que me recibas, ¿no?

La joven asintió.

Satoru se dirigió hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo, para dejar el salón, pero se detuvo antes de atravesarla.

\- Por hoy te dejaré descansar, pero a partir de mañana, la cosa cambiará, así que vete preparando. Puedes usar una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Pero, mañana empezarás a compartir habitación conmigo. Y si estás pensando en decírselo a tus amigas, creo que será mejor que de momento te lo guardes para ti, porque poco iban a poder hacer. Créeme cuando te digo que quiero hacer esto de la manera menos cruel posible.

Y tras decir eso, abandonó el salón. Aiko Se quedó un momento en el salón, llorando. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Y seguro que todo eso no había hecho más que empezar. Tenía que escapar, pero tenía miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo a su padre. ¿Y si también intentaba algo con su madre o su abuela? No podía permitirlo.

Sin dejar de llorar se quitó la camiseta, el peto y sus bragas para ir a lavarlas. No le costó mucho usar la lavadora porque era muy parecida a la que tenía en casa de su padre. Se lavó la cara en el fregadero de la cocina, diciéndose así misma que tenía que ser fuerte y fue a la cocina para empezar a cocinar.

Para su sorpresa, la nevera tenía una gran cantidad de comida, y toda de buena calidad. Algunos tipos de carne no los había visto nunca. Tragó saliva, ¿estaría bien que usará de verdad esa comida? Por un lado tenía miedo que le pudiera imponer algún tipo de castigo por ello, pero por otro lado pensaba "qué se joda por lo que me ha hecho". Finalmente se decidió a coger el paquete de bistec que había, el de mejor calidad. A fin de cuentas, le había dicho que cocinase, pero no el que, ¿no?

No era la primera vez que preparaba un bistec, pero nunca había hecho uno de carne de tan buena calidad. Uso la receta que conocía, estofado con patatas. Mientras preparaba la carne uso la arrocera para el arroz blanco.

Dado que el estofado tardaría por lo menos 45 minutos decidió volver al salón a esperar. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, agotada. Llevo su mano hacía su vagina. Aún la notaba húmeda. El líquido que había caído por sus piernas ya estaba reseco y pegajoso. Debería darse un baño, pero no sabía si se lo iba a permitir.

Entonces se fijó en el collar que había dejado sobre la mesita auxiliar. Le había dicho que tenía que ponérselo, pero se sentía humillada de hacerlo. No obstante, ¿qué más opciones tenía ahora mismo? Estaba obligada a obedecerle en todo lo que dijese, al menos hasta que se le ocurriese una forma de deshacerse de él. Tras pensárselo por unos minutos, decidió ponérselo. Para su sorpresa, estaba ajustado perfectamente a la forma de su cuello, lo que la sorprendió. Además no le molestaba para nada, era como si no llevase nada puesto, a pesar de que si lo tocaba notaba el cuero de este. La chapa con su nombre era brillante y hasta le pareció hermosa. Tenía la forma de una bola de takoyaki, su comida favorita, otra cosa que la sorprendió enormemente.

De golpe de acordó de que tenía la comida al fuego y fue corriendo hacía la cocina. Para su suerte, no se había consumido la salsa del estofado. Tras media hora de cocina, sirvió los platos y los llevó al comedor, dónde ya estaba esperando Satoru.

Se preguntó en que momento había entrado, porque la cocina estaba justo en frente del salón y no le había oído acercarse. Sin hacerle mucho caso sirvió los platos, primero a él y luego su parte. En un principio pensó en sentarse lo más alejado de él, pero dada su situación, seguramente querría tenerla cerca y vigilada, así que tomo asiento en la silla frente a él.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Aiko comenzó a comer, intentando terminar cuánto antes. A fin de cuentas no tenía nada que hablar con ese ser que la había obligado a dejarse meter mano. Lo último que quería era iniciar una conversación como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, fue Satoru quien habló.

\- Lamento lo de tus padres – Aiko dejó de comer el arroz, preocupada por esas palabras. Satoru lo notó, así que intentó tranquilizarla -. Lo de su divorcio, me refiero.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso…? – Preguntó, sorprendida y en guardia al mismo tiempo.

\- Un efecto secundario de este método de "extracción mágica" que he usado, es que se transmiten algunos recuerdos. Lo lamento, no era mi intención verlos.

\- Ya, seguro…

\- Es una verdadera pena cuando una familia se separa. En mi opinión siempre deberían estar unidas.

\- No te veía yo de ese tipo de persona viendo que amenazas con hacerle daño a mi padre para obligarme a hacer lo que quieras.

\- Créeme. Me gustaría evitar todo esto. Pero, por desgracia, necesito recuperar mi poder mágico. Sino, no podré hacer nada contra la reina de las brujas.

\- ¡¿Estás pensando en atacar a la reina de las brujas?! – Aiko se levantó de golpe de la mesa, tirando la silla en el proceso -. ¡¿Para eso quieres mi poder mágico?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ella?!

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Puedes fisgonear en mis recuerdos y ahora me sales con esa tras decirme que vas a usar mi poder mágico para atacarla con ella?! ¡No pienso participar con esto!

Aiko iba a abandonar la habitación, pero Satoru la detuvo con una simple frase.

\- Piensa bien la situación en la que te encuentras.

\- Ugh… - murmuró la joven, deteniéndose en seco, llena de rabia.

Por un momento se había olvidado que la vida de su padre peligraba sino hacía todo lo que ese tipo le decía. Pero tras saber que iba a por la reina de las brujas, no quería consentir que tuviera su poder mágico bajo ninguna de las maneras.

\- Por favor, siéntate y cena.

A regañadientes, Aiko colocó la silla en su sitio y se sentó para terminar de cenar. Ahora si que no hablaron más. Tras terminar la cena Aiko recogió los platos, los fregó y tendió su ropa. Satoru le había dicho que podía ducharse si quería, así que lo hizo. En realidad tuvo la opción de darse un baño, pero quería irse pronto a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, así que entró en la pequeña ducha y se fue corriendo a la que sería su habitación de "una sola noche". Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se escondió entre las sábanas, furiosa.

Ahora si que tenía claro que tenía que hacer algo para detenerle, pero, ¿el qué? Ya le había dejado claro que no podía acudir a sus amigas, pero tenía que avisar a la reina de alguna forma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Es más, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía durar todo eso. Igual podía encontrar una forma de avisarlas y explicarles lo que pasaba sin que Satoru se enterase, pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada.

De pronto se percató de algo, y es que esa cama era muy cómoda. Las sábanas la envolvían como si alguien la estuviera abrazando, y la almohada era tan mullida que poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones desaparecieron hasta que se quedó dormida.

Aiko no lo sabía, pero Satoru la había estado observando a través de una esfera de cristal. El joven sonreía mientras la veía dormir. Estaba muy mona cuando estaba tranquila y calmada. Apagó la imagen de la bola de cristal y sacó una fotografía del cajón de su mesita. En ella se veía a una joven sonriente mientras sacaba la lengua, de cabello y ojos azulados largo como el zafiro, vistiendo un uniforme de bruja subida sobre su escoba. Se sintió triste al ver esa fotografía y no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro.

\- Te prometo que se lo haré pagar, Emiko. A todas ellas.


	3. Como si nada hubiera pasado

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO**

Aiko se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol penetraron tímidamente por los resquicios de la persiana. Le costó bastante levantarse de la cama porque estaba muy a gusto, pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer.

Al principio, cuando se puso en pie y se vio así misma desnuda y en una habitación extraña se sintió desorientada. Pero al tocarse el cuello y sentir el collar que Satoru le había dado, recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Ahora era la esclava de su nuevo compañero de clase, que era en realidad un brujo. Si no la obedecía, este le haría daño a su padre, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Fue al baño para asesarse y luego preparó el desayuno. Como ocurrió la noche anterior, Satoru ya estaba sentado en la mesa, esperándola mientras cambiaba entre los canales del televisor. En su rostro había dibujado un rostro de disgusto.

\- Tantos canales y no dan nada interesante… no entiendo este invento de la televisión.

Aiko no le hizo caso. Puso los platos sobre la mesa y se sintió en el mismo sitio que anoche, frente a él. Comenzó a comer con prisa, porque quería irse cuánto antes a clase e intentar encontrar la forma de contarles a sus compañeras que era lo que le había pasado. Como se había quedado dormida tan rápido la noche anterior, no pudo pensar en una forma para comunicarse con ellas, pero se le tenía que ocurrir algo.

\- Recuerdas que debes volver a casa cuando acabes en el colegio, ¿verdad?

\- Si, ya lo sé – respondió brusca.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Es qué no has dormido bien? Preparé esa cama especialmente para ti.

\- Si he dormido bien… pero no esperes que tras lo que me hiciste vayamos a tener una buena relación, ¿me oyes?

\- Vale, vale… solo quería tener un poco de conversación.

\- Pues lo siento por ti, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Aiko terminó el cuenco de arroz y se puso en pie, con intención de quitarse el collar, porque quería vestirse. Sin embargo, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que no podía quitar el enganche de la hebilla, por más fuerza que hiciera.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

\- Ah, lo siento. El único que te puede quitar ese collar soy yo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que voy a tener que llevarlo todo el tiempo?!

\- Es normal que una mascota lleve el símbolo de identificación de su dueño, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Pero no puedo ir al colegio con esto puesto! ¡¿Cómo voy a explicarlo?!

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Ellas no verán nada. Solo los que tienen un fuerte poder mágico podrás verlo. Así que no te inquietes.

\- ¿S-Seguro…? – Preguntó Aiko, asustada de que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

Satoru notó su preocupación y no pudo más que suspirar. Si le había dicho que no pasaba nada, ¿a santo de qué estaba tan preocupada?

\- Te propongo un trato. Si alguien se percata que llevas el collar puesto, te dejaré darme un puñetazo. Dónde quieras. No me defenderé ni nada.

\- Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

\- Cuando hago tratos siempre los hago en serio.

Titubeó por un momento. Le hubiera gustado más que el trato hubiera sido que la dejaría libre, pero no podía negar que no tenía ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en su bonita cara.

\- Acepto entonces. Ahora voy a vestirme.

Decidida, abandonó la habitación para ir hacía la habitación de la colada. Reconocía que le daba miedo que alguien viera el collar, pero si alguien se daba cuenta, podía decirle a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando. Y quizás, mientras ella le intentaba dar un puñetazo, sus amigas podrían usar algún conjuro para detenerle.

Cogió su ropa que estaba encima de la secadora y se dispuso a vestirse. Tras ponerse los calcines y la camiseta buscó las bragas, pero no las encontraba. Miró en la lavadora, en la secadora o dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia que había en la habitación. No estaban por ningún lado.

\- ¿Buscas esto?

Escuchar la voz de Satoru la asustó, especialmente porque en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, con el culo al aire, mostrándole su vagina sin nada que la cubriera. Dio media vuelta tapándose con la camiseta, colorada. Entonces se percató de que Satoru estaba haciendo girar sus bragas en su dedo.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué haces con mis bragas?! ¡Dámelas, que me las tengo que poner!

\- Hoy no las vas a llevar puestas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Qué no las vas a llevar puestas.

Aiko casi palideció por un momento. ¿Ir al colegio sin llevar bragas? Estaba acostumbrada a vestir petos o pantalones vaqueros y si con las bragas ya notaba como a veces se le clavaban en la entrepierna cuando hacía algunos movimientos no quería ni imaginar como sería ahora. Nunca había salido a la calle sin llevar ropa interior, bueno si, una vez cuando era muy pequeña y se hizo pis encima porque no pudo llegar al baño. Como estaban fuera de casa, le tocó ir sin bragas, pero era muy pequeña. Ahora ya tenía 10 años y nunca en la vida se le había ocurrido ir sin bragas a ningún sitio.

\- Por si lo has olvidado, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Te podría pedir que fueras con minifalda si quieres, así sería más interesante…

\- Serás…

\- Además… - levantó su mano izquierda en el aire y apareció un círculo mágico que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Aiko miró a su "amo" sin entender nada. Este simplemente sonrió guiñándole un ojo y abandonó la habitación. Resignada a que tendría que ir a clase sin ropa interior, se puso el peto. Desgraciadamente no tendría tiempo de pasar por su casa para coger ropa interior limpia, así que se marchó corriendo hacía clase.

Cuando llegó al colegio caminaba temerosa, encogiendo el cuello entre sus hombros, con miedo de que alguien pudiera verle el collar. Ya sabía que eso podía significar que le podría dar un puñetazo a Satoru, pero tenía miedo de que alguien se diese cuenta, porque le daba mucha vergüenza llevarlo puesto y recordar que había pasado el día anterior.

Alguien le dio una palmada en su trasero, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño brinco y girarse aterrorizada.

\- ¡E-Esto no es lo que parece…! ¡E-Es porque me han obligado a llevarlo…! ¡Yo no…!

Se calló cuando vio que le había golpeado era Doremi que estaba junto con Momoko. Las dos la miraban extrañadas, sin entender muy bien que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Aiko? – Preguntó Doremi -. ¿Qué te han obligado a llevar?

\- ¿Hablas de esas braguitas de osito, quizás? – Preguntó una interesada Momoko – No te preocupes, a mi me parecen adorables. Yo hoy llevo una de gatitos.

La joven trago saliva. Entonces, ¿era verdad qué no podían ver el collar que llevaba puesto? Se palpo el cuello, esperando que todo aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla. A pesar de que no lo notaba colgando en su cuello, si que notaba el cuero en la yema de sus dedos y el frío del metal de la chapa que tenía impreso su nombre. No había sido una pesadilla. Además, si así hubiera sido, ¿por qué demonios habría ido al colegio sin bragas?

\- ¡Ah, mirad! ¡Es Satoru-kun!

La exclamación de Doremi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Satoru acababa de atravesar la entrada del colegio y se dirigía hacía el edificio. En tan solo un día ya se había vuelto uno de los más admirados por las chicas. Algunas no le quitaban el ojo de encima, como su amiga Doremi cuyos ojos se habían convertido en unos enormes corazoncitos.

\- Es guapísimo…

\- Si, la verdad es que no está mal – admitió Momoko, aunque no era su tipo – Si se apuntase a un equipo deportivo ganaría muchas fans.

\- Pues yo creo que es un cretino… - murmuró Aiko, furiosa de que ese tipo se pasease por ahí como si nada.

Se marchó corriendo hacía la clase, seguida por sus amigas que no entendían muy bien que era lo que pasaba. Tomo asiento en su pupitre, notando una sensación rara en sus nalgas. El tejido del vaquero se las acariciaba suavemente, mientras que la zona de su entrepierna se le clavaba un poco por dentro, lo que era ligeramente molesto, aunque no tanto como había esperado. Satoru llegó poco tiempo después y tomo asiento en su pupitre, al lado de Aiko.

\- Buenos días, Senoo-san – la saludó con una sonrisa.

Esta lo único que hizo fue hacerle un gesto de indiferencia. Delante de todo el mundo Satoru no podía hacer nada, así que si pudiera avisar a alguna de sus amigas en clase, entonces podría desenmascararlo y que hicieran algo con él. Pero, ¿cómo?

La profesora entró en el aula y todos la saludaron como era habitual. La primera hora era matemáticas, una de las asignaturas que menos gustaban a Aiko. Mientras la profesora explicaba la lección, ella no paraba de darle vueltas a una forma de comunicarse con Doremi u Onpu, pero no se le ocurría nada. La profesora, que se dio cuenta que estaba distraída, le lanzó una tiza a toda velocidad.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Aiko se dio cuenta de que venía volando hacía ella. Normalmente la podía parar sin problemas, pero no le iba a dar tiempo. De pronto, una goma de borrar apareció en la trayectoria de la tiza que la desvío y esta fue a parar hacía la nuca de Tamaki, que se quejó por el impacto de la tiza.

Todos se rieron, porque muy pocos se habían dado cuenta que esa tiza iba hacía Aiko. Lo cierto es que la profesora no daba crédito a que había podido pasar. La joven tampoco lo entendía. Miro la goma de borrar que había ido a parar a su escritorio tras desviar la tiza. Quizás de lo había imaginado, pero esta había venido desde su izquierda, y a ese lado solo había alguien sentado: Satoru.

Lo miró de reojo. Este estaba mirando hacía la ventana, como si la cosa no fuera con él. La joven le lanzó la goma de borrar de mala gana. Este ni se inmutó.

\- No creas que te debo nada, maldito… - murmuró para sus adentros, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecía, porque esa tiza le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

\- Senoo-san, por favor, sal a la pizarra y haz el ejercicio 6 de los que os envíe ayer.

\- ¿Eh? – Por un momento no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero a los pocos segundos se acordó de pronto que ayer les habían mandado varios ejercicios de matemáticas. – Am… si… si… un momento…

\- Los has hecho, ¿verdad?

Pues claro que no los había hecho. Al salir del colegio Satoru se la había llevado a su casa y la había forzado a hacer lo que quería y convertida en su esclava. ¿En qué momento los iba a poder hacer? Sudando la gota gorda, no sabía muy bien que hacer, porque le iba a caer una buena bronca. Miraba la libreta para ganar tiempo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Entonces, en la última página, encontró ese ejercicio precisamente hecho, lo que la dejó sin palabras.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- S-Si, ya voy, sensei.

Fue a la pizarra y comenzó a copiar el ejercicio que estaba escrito en su libreta. No recordaba para nada haberlo hecho. Es más, esa no era su letra. Una vez terminado, regresó a su pupitre, respirando aliviada de haberse salvado, aunque aún no entendía bien como.

\- Muy bien… Mmmm… a ver… el siguiente sería…

La profesora miró hacía Satoru pero este se levantó sin su libreta y resolvió el ejercicio. Una vez escrito todo el proceso, regresó a su asiento. La profesora lo miraba con extrañeza.

\- Esto… ¿Satoru y la libreta?

\- No lo sé, pensaba que me la había traído pero parece que me la he olvidado. De todas formas daba igual, me acordaba del ejercicio, sensei. ¿Es un problema?

\- N-No… bueno, lo has hecho muy bien. Pero, la próxima vez tienes que traer la libreta, para que corroboré que has hecho los deberes. Como es tu primer día no pasa nada.

\- Gracias.

Aiko no pudo más que pensar en la gran prepotencia de ese tipo. Para él este tipo de ejercicios debían ser muy fáciles puesto que en realidad era mucho mayor que todos los niños de la clase, puede que incluso más que la propia profesora. Cuando terminó la clase, Aiko cerró la libreta y miró la portada bastante confusa. Esa no era su libreta de matemáticas, porque la suya tenía una cubierta de color azul claro y la de esta era blanca. Es más, el nombre que estaba escrito en ella no era el suyo, sino el de Satoru.

Lo miró de nuevo. ¿En qué momento le había hecho el cambio de libretas? Es más, ¿con todo lo que pasó ayer cuándo demonios hizo los ejercicios de matemáticas? ¿Es qué acaso los hizo mientras ella estaba llorando el sofá? ¿Lavando la ropa que se había manchado por su culpa? ¿Haciendo la cena? ¿Mientras dormía? ¿O mientras ella estaba preparando el desayuno por la mañana? Pero, la pregunta que más le estaba rondando por la cabeza era "¿por qué la estaba ayudando?"

Llegando el momento del almuerzo se sentó con sus amigas en su espacio de siempre. Ya ni se acordaba de que llevaba el collar puesto y ninguna de ellas parecía haberse percatado. Miraba a su alrededor, pero Satoru no estaba en la clase, lo que era su oportunidad. Ya sabía que le había avisado de las consecuencias de decir algo sobre lo que había pasado, pero no pensaba permitir que se siguiera aprovechando de ella. Sin embargo, al pensar en como la había ayudado le hizo pensar que en realidad no fuera tan malo como pareciese. Negó con la cabeza. No, claro que era una persona mala. La había chantajeado y abusado de ella. Y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. Así que tenía que librarse de él cuánto antes.

\- Oídme, chicas… hay algo que necesito decir…

Sus amigas la miraron para escucharla, pero Aiko tuvo que callar. No sabía porque, pero de pronto le entraron muchas ganas de ir al baño y tuvo que salir corriendo de la clase. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando hacía la puerta de la clase interrogantes.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Preguntó Momoko.

\- Quizás se ha acordado de que tenía que hacer algo importante.

\- Que va Onpu-chan, seguro que se ha acordado que están los chicos guapos jugando en el campo y habrá querido ir a verlos.

\- No seas tonta Doremi-chan. No todas son como tú.

\- Jope, como te pasas, Hazuki-chan…

Pero Aiko no se encontraba en el campo de fútbol como otras tantas chicas animando a los "chicos guapos" del club de fútbol en su corto partido durante el tiempo del almuerzo. Estaba en el baño de las chicas de la primera planta, orinando. No entendía muy bien como le habían podido entrar ganas tan rápido, si ella generalmente no iba hasta la tarde. Al terminar se limpio bien la vagina, ya que al no llevar bragas lo último que necesitaba es se le manchase el peto con su orina.

Al regresar a clase se sentó con sus amigas de nuevo, que ya casi habían terminado de almorzar.

\- ¿Ya has ido a ver los chicos, Aiko-chan?- Quiso saber Doremi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No te has ido corriendo para verlos jugar?

\- Ah, no, claro que no, Doremi-chan. Am… dejando eso de lado. Hay algo de lo que tengo que habla-.

De nuevo le entraron las ganas de ir al baño y tuvo que irse corriendo del aula, esta vez a mayor velocidad que antes. Sus amigas ahora si que no entendían nada de nada. Sentada ya en el váter mientras la orina salía disparada de su vagina no comprendía que le pasaba. Nunca había tenido esos problemas. Es más, esta vez por poco no llega al baño para poder soltarlo todo. Si se lo llega a hacer encima se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza de que todos la vieran.

Una vez bien limpia salió del baño y fue directa al aula. Pero en el pasillo se encontró con Satoru, que estaba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

\- Problemas de vejiga, ¿eh? – Le dijo en tono burlón, lo que la molestó mucho.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

Aiko iba a pasar de largo, pero entonces Satoru dijo algo que la hizo detenerse frente a él.

\- Cada vez que intentes decirle a tus amigas sobre lo nuestro, será peor.

\- ¿Q-Qué…? – Fue todo lo que llegó a decir, mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

\- ¿Crees que no sabía que intentarías contarles a tus amigas lo que pasó ayer? El conjuro que he usado esta mañana es para evitar que digas nada. Cada vez que vayas a decirlo, ya sea por voz o escrito, sentirás ganas de ir al baño. Y cada vez será peor, porque cada vez las ganas de ir al baño aumentarán y llegará el momento en el que no podrás aguantarte. No querrás que todo el mundo vea como te meas encima a tu edad, ¿no?

La joven apretó los puños con fuerza. Ahora entendía porque motivo sentía esas extrañas ganas de ir al baño. Eso significa que no podía contarle nada a sus amigas ni a nadie. Tenía razón, la idea de que alguien le viera como se lo hacía encima la mataría, aunque ya habían pasado algunos casos en el pasado. Pero ella, no quería ser uno de esos.

\- Así que creo que deberías dejar de intentar decirles nada, Senoo-san – Satoru pasó por su lado y se detuvo frente a ella, mirando cara, con unas pequeñas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos de la impotencia – Porque sería una pena que ese peto se manchase. Te queda muy bien.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Aiko se quedo parada por un momento, viendo como se marchaba lleno de rabia. Por algún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese tipo podía tener "algo bueno", pero lo cierto es que en realidad era peor que el mismísimo demonio. La cuestión es que ahora estaba sola y no sabía muy bien como iba a poder hacerle frente sino podía contarle nada a sus amigas.

Satoru giró la esquina y alguien se chocó con él. Al contario de quien se había chocado con él, Satoru no se cayó, pero si que se quejó por el golpe. Miro a quien había sido. Era una niña pelirroja con dos enormes moños, lo que hacía fácil distinguirla.

\- Auch… que daño… - se quedó Doremi que había caído de culo al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con la cara de Satoru, lo que la hizo enrojecer y dar un brinco hacía atrás.

\- ¡S-Satoru-kun…!

\- ¿Estás bien? – Repitió.

\- ¡S-Si…! ¡Perdona, es qué no miraba por donde iba!

\- No te preocupes – la calmó con una sonrisa – Lo importante es que no te hayas hecho daño.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta la aceptó, sin dudarlo. Una vez en pie, Doremi no pudo evitar su nerviosismo cuando Satoru la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

\- No, nada. Es solo que pensaba que tienes unos ojos preciosos, Harukaze-san.

\- ¡O-Ooooooooh! ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Y por favor, llámame Doremi!

\- De acuerdo, Doremi-chan.

Escuchar su nombre de la voz de Satoru la hizo enloquecer por dentro. Temblando como un flan por la alegría giró la esquina del pasillo y siguió su camino hacía el baño. Por su parte Satoru sonrió, porque parecía que esa chica era tan simple que sería un objetivo mucho más simple que Aiko.


	4. Primera noche juntos

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LA PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS**

Aiko caminaba cabizbaja por la calle. Estaba muy deprimida. A pesar de que Satoru se lo había advertido, había intentado decírselo a Doremi y las demás dos veces más. Una durante un cambio de clase y otra a través de una nota. Pero en ambas ocasiones había tenido que ir corriendo al baño. La última casi no llega a tiempo. El saber que no iba a poder contárselo a nadie la hacía hundirse en la tristeza.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa de Satoru y entró sin decir nada. Encendió las luces y sintió el ambiente solitario de esa casa. Ahora era su esclava, y parecía que no había forma de que pudiera escaparse de él. Se quitó las zapatillas y fue a la que "era" su habitación. Aunque bueno, recordaba que ya no lo iba a ser más, porque a partir de ese momento le iba a tocar dormir con él.

Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama y cerró los ojos. No lograba comprenderlo del todo. No lo consideraba para nada un buen tipo, a fin de cuentas la estaba obligando a hacer algo que ella no quería a cambio de dejar a su padre en paz. Y aún así, hoy la había ayudado dos veces. Claro que eso le hacía pensar que igual no era tan malo como pensaba, pero después le lanzó ese conjuro y… no, no podía pensar que era un buen tipo.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que este regresase, así que se dispuso a hacer algo en la casa, quizás limpiar la sala de estar. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta se detuvo. Sino recordaba mal, Satoru le había dicho que mientras estuviera en la casa tendría que ir desnuda, solo vistiendo ese collar que le había dado. Y que luego tenía que recibirle cuando llegase a casa. No estaba en ella, así que igual podía seguir vestida un poco más. Pero, ¿y si le había lanzado un conjuro igual que el que le impedía hablar con sus amigas? Por un momento titubeó. No quería desnudarse y, sin embargo, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Así que se quitó la ropa, la dejó caer sobre la cama y fue a hacer unas tareas de la casa.

En realidad Satoru si que la estaba vigilando. Lo estaba viendo todo con un conjuro de visión a distancia. Sonrió al ver que Aiko había acatado la orden que le había dado. Aunque, en realidad, no le hubiera echado en cara que siguiera vestida mientras él no estaba en casa. Estaba tan satisfecho de su "mascota" que ni se percató que alguien se acercaba a él.

\- Satoru-kun… - le dijo suavemente una voz femenina, pero no la escucho -. ¿Satoru-kun? – De nuevo no la oyó -. ¡Satoru-kun!

Esta vez si que la escuchó, y volvió al mundo terrenal de un pequeño salto. Se encontraba en la clase, ya que le había tocado el turno de limpieza esa semana. Su compañera había sido ni más ni menos que Doremi Harukaze, la chica que le había despertado. Esta estaba un poco sonrojada por haberlo asustado.

\- Ah, perdona Doremi-san…

\- No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, Satoru-kun. Ya hemos terminado la limpieza, así que si quieres puedes irte a casa. Yo aún tengo que esperar a Momoko-chan.

\- ¿De verdad? Aunque me sabe un poco mal que te quedes sola – le dijo con una voz encantadora y amable, que hizo que el corazón de Doremi se disparase a mil por hora.

\- No, no… sino hace falta que te quedes. No te preocupes – dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo por un momento que Satoru pensase que era toda una monada. Aunque debía reconocer que no era del todo su tipo.

\- No me importaría quedarme a hacerte compañía… así, quizás, podríamos conocernos mejor.

Satoru se acercó hacía ella y Doremi retrocedió un paso, nerviosa. Cada vez le latía el corazón más rápido. ¿En serio un chico tan guapo como Satoru estaba queriendo estar a su lado? Por norma general todos los chicos del colegio pasaban bastante de ella.

\- B-Bueno…

El joven sonrió. Tal y como pensaba Doremi era una chica bastante simple. Veía una cara bonita y acababa cayendo en sus redes. A esta no le haría falta chantajearla como a Aiko para obtener su poder mágico. Solo necesitaba una excusa para conseguir que hiciera lo que quisiese.

\- Dime, Doremi-chan, ¿te gustan los juegos?

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miró perpleja - ¿Juegos? ¿Te refieres al escondite y esas cosas?

\- Si, bueno.. en realidad estaba pensando en otros tipos de juegos. Son juegos que ayudan a la gente a conectar de una forma especial.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿De verdad?

\- Del lugar que vengo es normal jugarlos cuando dos personas se acaban de conocer. Quizás nosotros podría… - calló porque sintió que alguien los observaba.

No había nadie más en la clase, así que miró hacía la puerta. Solo había un pequeño resquicio abierto, pero podía perfectamente un ojo. Usando un conjuro de percepción miro a ver de quién se trataba. Era de ni más ni menos que Tetsuya Kotake, uno de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Cuál eral motivo por el qué los estaba espiando? Sonrió con malicia porque se le pasó una pequeña idea por la cabeza en ese momento.

Se acercó hacía Doremi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante lo que la chica reacción con un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa. Pero no le prestó atención, a quién Satoru estaba vigilando era a Tetsuya, quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza y lo miraba como furioso. Tal y como había imaginado era porque le gustaba esa niña. Salió corriendo y pudo notar su furia. El joven se separó de Doremi que seguía ahí quieta, como una estatua, sin creerse aún que era lo que había pasado.

\- ¿S-Satoru-kun…? ¿E-Esto…?

\- Es el principio de uno de los juegos para conectar – respondió sonriente -. Igual hoy es tarde para hacer alguno de estos juegos… pero… ah, pero quizás haya algo que puedas hacer por mí. ¿Lo harías, Doremi-chan?

Dijo su nombre con una voz tan cautivadora que los ojos se le convirtieron en dos corazones y no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¡Haré lo que me pidas, Satoru-kun!

\- Vale… en ese caso…

Quizás hoy no podría poner en marcha su plan con Doremi, pero estaba seguro que ese chico le iba a ser muy útil para llevarlo a cabo. Quién sabe, igual hasta él estaría dispuesto a colaborar un poco si lo montaba todo bien.

Ya eran cerca de las ocho cuando Aiko terminó de preparar la cena. Un riquísimo plato de pescado con verduras, una receta que le había enseñado su madre. Al final me le había dado tiempo a limpiar toda la casa y hasta darse una ducha. Seguía sin llevar nada de ropa y la verdad es que se sentía bastante liberada. Hasta salió al jardín trasero para recoger las hojas caídas y ni se acordó hasta pasados diez minutos que no llevaba ropa, lo que la hizo meterse corriendo de nuevo en la casa, muy avergonzada por si alguien la había visto.

Empezó a oír el sonido de la puerta de la calle, así que fue corriendo hacía allí. Cuando Satoru entró por la puerta le hizo una reverencia cordial, aunque con mucha desgana.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Satoru-sama… - dijo con voz temblorosa.

No tenía para nada claro si eso era lo que ese tipo quería. Pero una vez leyó un manga que la protagonista era una sirvienta y siempre recibía a su "amo" de ese modo. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y se encontró con que lo tenía enfrente, lo que la asustó un poco. Pero este simplemente le acarició la cabeza, de forma muy cariñosa, y se dirigió hacía la cocina.

\- Vamos a cenar.

Ambos fueron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, en los mismos sitios del día anterior. Aiko estaba aliviada, parecía que lo había hecho bien. Aunque, ya que se había pasado todo el día limpiando la casa, al menos esperaba que le diera las gracias. O por lo menos por la comida, porque el pescado estaba riquísimo gracias a la salsa que había usado para cocinarlo.

\- Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti – dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por lo bien que cocinas el plato que te enseñó. Te sale muy bien.

\- ¿C-Cómo sabes que me lo…? – Se acordó de pronto. La noche anterior dijo que había visto sus recuerdos gracias a que había bebido sus "jugos". Lo que la hizo enrojecer, porque a fin de cuentas esos jugos habían salido de su "vagina".

\- Bueno, este tipo de platos suelen ser muy personales y lo normal es que lo pasen de madres a hijos. ¿Me he equivocado y no fue ella quien te lo enseño?

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero, ¿no lo habías visto en mis recuerdos?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Tus recuerdos? Ah, ¿lo dices por lo de ayer? No, la verdad es qué no.

La cabeza de Aiko se cayó contra la mesa por la impresión. La había tomado el pelo por un momento a base bien y no podía más que sentirse como una tonta.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué hoy pasabas la noche conmigo, verdad?

\- Aha… - respondió con desgana, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa -. Supongo que me harás lo mismo que ayer, ¿verdad?

\- En realidad pensaba enseñarte algo… algo que a partir de ahora tendrás que hacer cada mañana, para despertarme.

\- ¿Cada mañana…?

\- En el reproductor de VHS ahí una cinta. Mirátela mientras yo me doy un baño y sabrás que es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Vale… - levantó la cabeza mirando hacía el televisor. Ni se había fijado que tuviera un reproductor de VHS.

Siguieron cenando sin decir nada más durante unos minutos, hasta que Aiko rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado antes?

\- ¿Antes?

\- Con lo de la goma de borrar y los deberes… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Ayer me obligaste mediante chantaje a convertirme en tu mascota… y hoy me has ayudado en clase. No lo entiendo.

\- Bueno, fuera de la casa hay que aparentar vida normal, ¿no? Además, es normal que los amos se preocupes por sus mascotas – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que no le gustó mucho a Aiko.

"Mascota", eso era todo lo que era para él. Ni siquiera la consideraba una persona. Era imposible poder pensar bien de un tipo como ese. A fin de cuentas, solo la estaba usando para recuperar su poder mágico y, por desgracia, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar. Ni tampoco si iba a poder regresar a casa con su padre alguna vez.

\- Bueno, voy a darme un baño. Ah, gracias por limpiar toda la casa, huele muy bien – dijo sincero lo que ruborizó ligeramente a Aiko -. Aunque si debo ser sincero, tu olor me resulta más agradable.

Esto último la hizo ponerse como un tomate. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? Satoru abandonó la habitación y Aiko terminó de cenar. Llevó los platos a la cocina y los fregó. Ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que ver la cinta que le había dicho, así que fue al salón y se acomodó en el sofá. Puso en marcha la cinta y cuando la imagen apareció en la pantalla se escandalizó.

En la pantalla aparecía una mujer desnuda, mucho más mayor que ella, frente a un hombre desnudo. Con una de sus manos sujetaba su "ochinchin" como Aiko lo llamaba, aunque sabía que otros lo llamaban pene o polla. Por un momento se tapó los ojos, porque le parecía asqueroso, pero tenía que verlo, así que no tardó en dirigir su mirada hacía la pantalla.

La mujer relamía ese enorme ochinchin con su lengua para luego meterlo en su boca mientras con sus manos lo masajeaba así como esas "cosas" que tenía colgando. Llegó un momento en el que Aiko hasta casi estaba hipnotizada por lo que veía. Al único hombre que había visto desnudo era su padre, cuando se bañaba con él, y no recordaba que lo tuviera tan grande. Además, le sorprendía que a esa mujer no le diera ascos meterse eso en la boca, porque sabía bien que por ahí era por dónde los hombres hacían pis. Entonces se acordó que Satoru el día anterior la lamió ahí abajo.

Al principio le dio mucho asco pero poco a poco fue sintiéndose rara y acabó gustándole, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer frente a ese tipejo. ¿Ahora era eso lo que quería que le hiciera? No se veía capaz. Es más, ¿quería que hiciera eso todos los días? Además, no sabía porque, pero notaba ligeramente mojada su entrepierna. Tras más de 15 minutos de lamer y meterse ese gran ochinchin en su boca, de este salió un líquido blanco que cayó sobre la cara de la chica.

Aiko miraba a la pantalla interrogante. Eso no era "pis", porque era mucho más espeso. Casi parecía crema. ¿Qué es lo que era y como había salido de su ochinchin? Es más, la chica se lo estaba moviendo de la cara a la boca y lo relamía una y otra vez diciendo que era delicioso. La cinta se cortó y la joven apagó el televisor.

Estaba bastante confusa ahora mismo. Lo que había visto le había parecido bastante repugnante y era lo que le tocaba hacer a continuación. A fin de cuentas no podía negarse. Pero se preguntaba si los hombres se sentían tan bien como lo había sentido ella ayer. Lo mejor era que lo hiciera cuánto antes para así poder irse a dormir y acabar con ese día.

Pensó en esperar a Satoru en su habitación, pero cuando llegó ya estaba allí, vistiendo únicamente un albornoz. Se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla. Al quitársela de encima, este estaba completamente despeinado, aunque debía reconocer que le daba un aire misterioso y le quedaba mejor que su peinado de siempre.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Si que ha sido rápido.

\- ¿En serio tengo que hacer eso?

\- Ajá.

Sabiendo que no tendía más remedio, Aiko se puso de cuclillas frente a la entrepierna y desabrochó el cinturón del albornoz. Apareció entonces su ochinchin, la cuál ya estaba dura. No era ni de lejos tan grande como la que había visto en el video, pero aún así a Aiko le impresionó el tamaño.

Comenzó masajeándola con sus manos, de arriba y abajo, como había visto en el video, a un ritmo lento mientras miraba a de reojo a Satoru que no le quitaba el ojo. Aunque lo estaba prolongando, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que metérsela en la boca, así que decidió que tenía que hacerlo cuánto antes. Primero acercó su lengua, tímidamente, para lamerla. Se sorprendió del sabor a vainilla que tenía. Debía ser por el jabón que usaba Satoru para limpiarse durante el baño. Esto hizo que no le costase tanto recorrerla de arriba a abajo con la lengua.

Con esto, la ochinchin de Satoru se hizo un poco más grande, lo que la asustó un poco, pero continuó con su labor. Tras un par de minutos se animó a meterla en su boca, así que la abrió, rodeó su miembro y la cerró. Satoru no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor cuando la mandíbula de Aiko se cerró alrededor de su pene. La joven se apartó asustada por el grito y Satoru se tiró sobre la cama, llevándose las manos a entrepierna.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? Pero si en el vídeo esto es lo que hacía la chica.

\- ¡Pero hay que morderla como si fuera una salchicha, bestia!

Aiko no lo entendía muy bien. ¿Entonces qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Porque la chica se la metía en la boca y el hombre más que quejarse parecía que disfrutaba mucho.

\- Auch… - Satoru finalmente se recuperó y se sentó de nuevo -. Escucha bien… cuando la vas a meter en tu boca, los dientes no pueden tocarla ni tampoco puedes morderla. Debes rodearla únicamente con tus labios.

\- ¿Mis labios?

\- Prueba otra vez.

Aiko lo intentó de nuevo, haciendo lo que le había dicho. Satoru notó de nuevo los dientes de Aiko, así que se preparó para lo peor, pero era un leve roce, que hasta resultaba placentero. La joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse cabeza lentamente de adelante hacía atrás mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba su miembro y con la izquierda sus testículos, con poca fuerza para evitar hacerle daño.

Poco a poco fue aumentando más el ritmo. Aunque seguía notando sus dientes rozando la piel de su pene, no le importaba. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, porque no usaba la lengua, pero no estaba del todo mal. Tras cinco minutos de combinación de mamada con paja y masaje de testículos no pudo evitarlo y soltó su esperma dentro de la boca de Aiko.

La joven no se lo esperaba y se apartó de golpe, lo que hizo que las últimas ráfagas cayeran sobre su cara. Atragantada con el esperma, lo escupió como pudo en su mano, tosiendo sin parar.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- No debes escupirlo. Tienes que tragártelo.

\- ¡P-Pero si casi me ahogo…!

\- Es normal la primera vez. Ahora, trágatelo.

Cuando lo había visto en la cinta de video le había llamado la atención, pero ahora que lo tenía en la mano y lo había tenido dentro de la boca tenía grandes dudas. Era una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa de color blanquecino. No le apetecía para nada metérsela en la boca. Aún así, lo hizo, con una expresión de asco en su rostro. Decidió que lo mejor era meterlo dentro y tragarlo de golpe, y así lo hizo.

Para su sorpresa, el sabor que tenía era bastante salado, algo que no se esperaba para nada. Quedó un poco por sus labios que relamió, saboreándolo un poco. La consistencia no era lo mejor, pero el sabor si que le gustaba.

\- Aún te queda por aprender, pero haciéndolo un poco cada día, supongo que mejorarás. Ahora lávate bien y vuelve que nos tenemos que ir a dormir.

\- ¿En serio vamos a dormir juntos? – La desgana que tenía de dormir con Satoru estaba muy clara por su tono de voz.

\- A partir de hoy, sí.

Suspirando de resignación Aiko fue a lavarse la cara y regresó a la cama. Ella iría por el lado de fuera, así que se tumbó al lado de Satoru y cerró los ojos deseando dormirse pronto. No tardó mucho, porque la cama era mucho más cómoda que la otra en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Además, no sabía porque, pero notar el contacto del cuerpo de Satoru a su lado la relajaba mucho. Al final se quedó dormida apoyada sobre el brazo de Satoru sin darse cuenta. Este la miró y sonrió. Era una chica bastante interesante. Había acertado al ser ella la primera que había convertido en su esclava. No obstante, no debía olvidarse de Doremi Harukaze, que iba a ser su próximo blanco. Ya había puesto su estrategia en marcha, y muy pronto podría hacerla suya. Solo tenía que esperar. Así que le dio un beso a Aiko en la frente, susurrándole "Buenas noches, mi pequeña mascotita" y se fue a dormir.

Ajena a todo eso, Doremi se encontraba en su habitación. Acababa de darse un baño y se encontraba desnuda en su habitación, mirando el cajón de la cómoda en la que tenía guardadas todas sus bragas. Rebuscaba feliz entre ellas mientras tarareaba una melodía que se iba inventando sobre la marcha.

Finalmente dio con las que estaba buscando: unas bragas de color azul claro con estampado de estrella. Feliz de haber dado con ellas las restregó por la mejilla en la que Satoru le había dado un beso, emocionándose mucho de haber sentido el contacto de sus labios en su mejilla. Además, tenía muchas ganas de "conectar" más con Satoru a través de esos juegos que había dicho, pero antes tenía que llevar unas bragas con estampado de estrella. No sabía porque, pero él se lo había pedido, así que sería las que llevaría mañana. Se puso otras bragas limpias, su pijama y se metió a la cama, creyendo que no iba a poder dormir de lo emocionaba que estaba. Si, tenía por seguro que ahora si que había encontrado al que podría ser su chico ideal para toda la vida y su mala racha de "relaciones imposibles" habría llegado a su fin.


End file.
